The Tournament
by XanderInkWaster
Summary: Every five years there is a Tournament held in China to see who is the best fighter. When a senator's daughter sneaks away to join the Tournament, its the Gallagher Girls that are called in to watch over her, as her father has many enemies. Join the girls on a wild adventure where they meet new characters both friend and foe. Who will become Champion.


**Disclaimer**

 **I own nothing, Ally Carter owns all.**

'A tournament?' Cammie's mum asked Joe. It was summer in one week and Joe had come into her office with an idea for the girls and boys. Apparently once every five years there was a tournament that was held in China for the best martial artists and schools to learn new things and prove who could be the ultimate champion.

'No not a tournament, The Tournament. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity for them and you know just as well as me that they would love a break. It'll be a great chance to learn also and well come one, these kids love competition.' Joe expressed his point. He stood across from Morgan's desk and waited as she thought for a moment.

'Who will supervise them? She looked up at him and he stood even straighter and smiled. 'Oh hell no. No way Solomon.'

'Why not me?' he asked offended by her reaction.

'You aren't exactly the type who can look after a group of girls, especially if they are a group of Gallagher girls. No they aren't going unless we can get someone a little more experienced at handling kids.'

'Why don't you come with me then?' he asked her and he raised his eyebrows.

'I have plans thank you very much. I'm spending time with Cammie so if you thought she was going then it's a no.'

'Oh come on, that's hardly fair on her. She would love to travel to China with her friends and everyone. The Tournament is held up in an ancient Temple that has been refurbished and also serves as the competitors living quarters. It's basically a five star hotel…only with a lot of traditional rules that must be followed.' He said quietly, but excitedly at the same time.

'Sol you speak as if you've been there before.'

'I have.'

Morgan looked at him impressed. She hadn't known that he competed to be a world champion. 'How old were you?'

'Fifteen and I was damn good,' he boasted. 'Only I had an accident and well by the time I was twenty I was already too busy to attend the Tournament with spy training.'

Morgan looked at him and thought about it. She liked the idea, but then again wanted to spend this summer with Cammie and fact was fact. Solomon wouldn't be able to handle a group of girls and boys alone. She was about to answer when an odd ringtone sounded. It was the ringtone that Langley was calling via the live feed so she grabbed a remote on her desk and pressed it towards a picture on her wall. The wall split open and a fifty inch TV turned on and she saw the face of Director Vance.

'Director it's good of you to call.' She said and Solomon nodded at him. The director as usual just got straight to the point.

'I need two or three of your girls Morgan,' he wasted no time in waiting for her to ask why. 'Senator Meyer has received some threats recently and there was an attempt to kidnap members of his family barely a week ago,' he ignored their shared looks. 'Apparently his daughter snuck off and left for China.'

'Do we know why?' Morgan asked in a professional manner.

'His daughter is a champion Kick boxer and for the past three years has been training to enter some sacred Tournament in China,' Solomon turned to Morgan and smiled knowing exactly where this was headed. Morgan on the other handed scowled at him then turned her attention back to Director Vance. 'We have no right to operate in China without their consent and well they have refused to intervene with the Tournament as it is sacred to their traditions and anyone that enters cannot leave until it's over. So we must get her out discreetly or send someone to watch over her and see that no harm comes to her.'

'Sir I suggest we send a team to watch over her. Going in covertly to extract her might result in some very bad repercussions.' Solomon said before Morgan could answer. The Director agreed then told them to assemble a team. Morgan pressed the button again and the wall closed, then she turned to Solomon. He had a beaming smile on his face and she scoffed at him before getting up.

'Let's go tell the kids the good news.'

'I knew you would see it my way eventually,' Solomon mocked and Morgan elbowed him.

'Shut up.'

 **Ok not the best title, but I really liked this idea. Hopefully I can write it with more comedy. This is purely an intro to the idea of a story. If you do not like it let me know and I will leave this as a small one-shot or...perhaps just delete it. So what do you think of this idea?**


End file.
